


【KK】原来是魅魔啊23

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊23

指尖戳一戳。

鲜红色的魔法阵没有任何反应。

指肚按了按。

还是没反应。

指甲盖轻轻挠挠挠……

暗精灵突然缩着脖子一抖，说时迟那时快，魅魔并指为掌——

“啪！”一个大脖溜子。

“你干嘛！”光一“嗷！”一声窜了起来，捂着后脖颈用控诉的眼神看着始作俑者。

“你吓了我一跳。”剛一脸无辜，边甩手边回答。

刚才没控制好力道，打得手好疼。

“你不突然挠我痒痒，我能吓你一跳？！”

这特么算啥，恶人先告状？

“我还不知道你怕痒呐……”魅魔的神色变得危险了起来，让光一不由得提起了十二万分的警惕，果然——

“啊啊啊啊别别别哈哈哈哈哈——”本来就因为上床消耗了不少的体力，剛又挠遍了他身上可能痒的地方，几分钟以后，被按在床上挠痒痒的光一就只剩下喘气的力气了。

光一边咬牙切齿地喘息着，混熟了以后，尤其是互通了心意以后，剛这家伙就开始各种没脸没皮没下限，就在刚刚，魅魔居然用上了他之前从来没用过的魅惑之力！

就为了挠他的痒痒！

暗精灵正趴在床上缓劲儿，剛就腿一迈，骑在了光一的后背上。

“你你你你干什么我告诉你从从来没有人上过我……”心中警铃大作，光一说话都结巴了，还伸手试图去捂自己的屁股。

“把你满脑子的黄色废料清一清！”剛说着又在他后脖子上拍了一下，“我对上别人没兴趣。”

“你只喜欢被上是不是？”

“……你知道了就不用说出来了放在心里行吗！”剛的脸都涨红了，色厉内荏地吼着。

“嘿嘿嘿……”赢了一筹的暗精灵在魅魔的胯下傻笑。

……虽然这画风不对到诡异。

“你到底要干什么？”闻到空气中的血腥味，光一又不淡定了。

“别动。”剛说着就按住了对方的脑袋，让他有着“七日之约”魔法阵的侧颈露了出来，举着被风刃魔法割破的手指，小心地将自己的血液涂到了那上面。

等了几分钟，魔法阵的形态和颜色一点变化都没有。

“果然不行么……”剛喃喃自语，将手指含进嘴里之后就从光一身上下去了。

把后穴里灌满的精液全都留给了暗精灵的后背，后背上的触感让光一在心里哀嚎，这个澡，是彻底地白洗了。

“剛。”

“嗯？”

“以后这种影响智商的脑洞，还是不要开了吧。”光一语重心长。

“……滚。”

“剛。”

“又怎么了？”魅魔十分不耐烦。

“一起洗个澡吧，难道你想屁股里都是精液地睡觉么？”

“……哦，来了。”剛闻言，乖乖地爬起来跟在了光一的身后。

真是个喜怒无常的家伙。

光一腹诽着，把人拉进了浴室。

 

第二天一整天，剛都有些心不在焉。

起床都已经是中午时分了，心不在焉的吃饭，心不在焉的帮忙在相叶到处抓健次郎的时候陪着潘，心不在焉地做晚餐，把砂糖粉都当成了盐。

要不是光一恰好晃荡进厨房找鱿鱼干吃看到了这一幕，并且眼疾手快地制止了倾倒下去的那个写着老大的“糖”这个词的罐子，那晚餐的主菜就铁定会变成黑暗料理了。

反正只剩下最后的调味阶段了，这道菜光一也会做，就态度坚决地将剛轰出了厨房。

晚上都要睡觉了，剛还双手枕在脑后两眼直勾勾地盯着天花板。

“还在琢磨为啥‘七日之约’突然没反应了呢？”光一的声音仿佛是从遥远的彼岸传来。

“嗯……”剛的回答像是从嗓子眼里挤出来的。

“别想了，”眼前突然多了一张放大的俊脸，光一整个人趴在剛的身上，将手向下探去，魅魔已经脱了自己的贴身皮铠，用一件宽松的睡袍裹着莹白的裸体，暗精灵的手指在穴口附近戳弄，“别想了，咱们做爱吧。”

“不要！”呼吸的频率已经改变了，剛明显被勾出了兴致，可眼睛却恢复了清明，说出了与他身体反应完全相反的话。

不仅如此，还迅速后退整个后背贴在床头上，都快把自己嵌进去了。

“睡觉睡觉！”剛说着就钻进被窝里紧紧闭上了眼睛，只露出个脑袋。

“剛！”光一不满地叫着，伸手去扯被子，魅魔却攥得死紧，被子都悬空了他也没能把这玩意从剛身上拽下来。

将眼睛张开一条小缝，剛看见的就是光一憋红了脸跟他抢被子的搞笑模样。

瞬间起了恶作剧的心思。

突然的一松手，暗精灵就“咕噜噜”滚到床底下去了。

光一张牙舞爪重新扑上来的时候，剛正缩着身子把脑袋闷在枕头里笑得喘不过气来。

他身上的睡袍是一件后面开叉很高的丝绸长衣，颜色是暗沉的紫，很衬魅魔的眼睛，现在这件衣服因为那条到处乱动的尾巴下摆凌乱不堪，白嫩嫩的大腿根在光一眼前晃啊晃，他笑起来的时候，还小幅度地蹬着同样白嫩嫩的脚丫。

真是可爱又俏皮的小恶魔。

把自己从乱七八糟的被子里拯救出来的过程中，光一的耳畔就一直回荡着剛嘻嘻哈哈的笑声。

本来是这样鲜活有生气的孩子啊，却因为过去的种种磨难和误会，把自己包裹成了最初相遇时候的那副样子。

现在，浑身是刺的毛荔枝终于主动卸下了外面那层扎人的壳，将雪白甜蜜的果肉展现在光一的面前。

嘛，看在你这么开心的份上，原谅你了。

暗精灵把被子展开举在身前，跳到床上就把剛整个蒙到了被子底下。

“光一你……啊哈哈哈哈别别别……尾巴！尾巴！不要别挠那里我错了我错了……”剛夹杂着尖叫的喊声穿过被子传出来，最终在光一的上下其手中全都变成了求饶。

十来分钟以后，两个人都气喘吁吁地瘫在了床上。

“现在能说了吗，你到底在想什么？”光一长臂一伸，打算将身边的人捞进怀里，而剛看出了他的意图，十分乖顺地滚了过去，头枕着暗精灵的胸膛。

“我想……做个实验。”剛玩着自己的一缕头发，说得有些心不在焉。

“一定要这样吗？”光一显然听明白了他的未尽之意。

“在此之前不是已经有十来天没做了么……”剛鼓着腮帮子嘟嘟囔囔。

“所以这就是你戏弄我的理由吗，你这个坏孩子？”光一哭笑不得，伸手捏着剛腰侧的软肉。

“只是因为跟你抢被子很好玩而已！”剛把自己的肉从光一手里抢救出来，继续强词夺理。

“我也觉得挠你痒痒也挺好玩的，我也是才发现，原来你也怕痒啊。”光一的语气让剛脸色大变，不由得摆出了防御的姿势。

“你你你别过来！再过来我咬你了啊！”

光一伸出的那只手让剛脸上警惕的神色更盛，可暗精灵只是在魅魔的脑袋上胡噜了一把，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟以后就翻身躺下了。

“睡觉，已经很晚了。晚安，剛。”

“……晚安，光一。”

剛愣愣地摸着自己的脑袋，觉得脸有一点点发烧。

就一点点哦。

 

在海上晃荡了将近半个月，“苍蓝蔷薇”终于在方解岛的繁星港靠岸了。

这一条航线正好夹在无尽海和冰封海之间，正常船只航行的时候，船员们都穿上了带着毛的皮衣，这样才能抵御来自北方的寒冷海风。

幸好，塞壬战船自带的控温魔法让甲板上四季如春。

所以一下船，剛就被冷空气激得狠狠打了个喷嚏，然后在光一的埋怨声中换上了一件厚实的德鲁伊长袍，里面带短绒的那种。

繁星书院，繁星塔，是方解岛上两个标志性的建筑。和拥有着砗磲城堡的砗磲郡一样，坐拥这两个建筑的行政区，叫做繁星城。

繁星城位于方解岛的西北角，西邻咆哮海，北接冰封海，自然环境恶劣，物产匮乏，除了海里的鱼应有尽有，就没什么可以吃的特产了，粮食什么的都要靠商队的马车从岛南端运到城里。

尽管如此，繁星城还是方解岛上人口最多的城市，没有之一。

这座城市的称号很多，“知识之城”，“学者之城”，“图书之城”。

因为繁星书院是无尽海诸岛上规模最大最优秀的学校，而繁星塔则是无尽海诸岛上藏书最多的图书馆。

行走在大街小巷的人中，数量最多的，就是“学者”。

魔法、炼金术、知识，共同组成了人们口中常说的“智慧”。

魔法与炼金术都需要不俗的天赋，而知识最无私，只要不是白痴，它就对所有人敞开怀抱，就看你能吸纳多少。

学者翻译文字、撰写书籍、修复古老的卷轴卷宗，他们钻研数理，研究文学，无数优美的诗篇和扣人心弦的故事从他们的笔下流淌，吟游诗人的史诗传奇，绝大部分都出自学者之手。

无论是人类的智者，还是兽人的萨满，亦或是白精灵中的御巫，巨龙里的长老，他们都有一个共识，那就是，魔法与炼金术无法完全解释这个世界，这两种特殊的能力仅仅是工具而已，还有另一种更加基础的，更加有用的东西在制衡着世界的运行。

他们发现，那是文字，是数学，是逻辑，是总结出来的经验和等待被证实的大胆猜想。

是让一个人脱离蒙昧走向理性的知识。

于是，繁星书院应运而生。

起初，繁星塔只有一群老头子在管理而已，书籍大多数破败不堪，老头子们也只是不让纸头烂光，他们从来不会去读这些书。

后来有一群渴望知识的年轻人来到繁星塔，他们成为了第一批学者。

这一批学者开讲坛，收徒弟，建房子，和砗磲城堡吸引魔法师建成了砗磲郡一样，这座孤塔周围慢慢形成了聚落，聚落又组成了城市，还建立起了规模宏大的繁星书院。

繁星书院没有规定的入学年龄，通过测试就可以进入书院学习，书院中按照教授知识的由浅入深，分为“蒙学、初学、中学、高学、大学、博学”，入学后就有统一的制服发放，非假日不得更换其他衣服。

今天刚好是公休日，满街走来走去的，都是穿着银灰色袍子的男女老少，只有领子的颜色和样式不同。

如果说砗磲郡到处洋溢着活泼的魔力与法术，那么繁星城就充满着庄严和肃穆。并不是说这是一座死气沉沉的城市，大街上也热闹非凡，但每个人脸上，都能看到对知识的渴求与敬畏。

穿着袍子的每一个人都发自肺腑地觉得，读书是一件神圣的事情。

光一和剛带着相叶雅纪，身边跟着背上骑着潘的健次郎，这一行人走在繁星城的街道上，也并不显得突兀，因为繁星书院与繁星塔并没有将魔法和炼金术拒之门外，对于学者来说，知识不分高低贵贱，只要是与知识有关的，都来者不拒。

所以这座城市里不仅有大量的学者和学生，魔法师和炼金术士同样不少。

他们的研究室通常在城外，但是会经常来到城里，前往繁星塔借书。

穿过商业区，穿过繁星书院的建筑群，高大巍峨直插云霄的繁星塔就出现在眼前了。

城市中的大部分建筑都是浅色的，只有这一座七面塔的建筑材料是深沉的黑色石头，看上去让人安心无比。

“等会儿。”剛拽住了想要进入繁星塔的光一。

“咋了？”

“咱们就这么进去翻书找书？”

“啊，要不然呢？”

“你知不知道这里面到底有多少本书？都快两个亿了好吗！我还没算那些卷轴和单页呢！就算用里面的检索体系，也得找到猴年马月去！”

“那你的意思是？”

“先找个人问问啊，别又像在砗磲城堡那样，跟两只没头苍蝇似的。”

“那就去繁星书院里问问吧，那里有专门的答疑解惑之处。”还没等光一开口，旁边路过的一个豹族兽人就好心地给他们提了个醒。

谢过这个兽人姑娘，剛和光一带着健次郎以及潘就向着繁星书院的建筑群走去了。

相叶雅纪早在下船的时候就和他们分了手，反正短时间内他们都不会离开繁星城，也就随他便了。

到了繁星书院建筑群，光一和剛才发现，豹人姑娘所说的“答疑解惑之处”这个称呼还是太文雅了一点。

实际上，这个防御工事一样的彪悍建筑，有一个同样简单粗暴好理解的名字——

“问讯处”。

“这他妈是我见过的最大的问讯处了。”光一把自己的脖子仰到了极限，喃喃自语一般地跟剛说着。

“也他妈是我见过最大的。”剛也爆着粗口。

 

“一个问题五枚银狼，先交钱，后询问。”桌子后面的男人言简意赅。

领号排队，一个多小时以后，他们终于在一个高学生的带领下来到了一间小小的屋子门前。

屋子里一扇窗户一张桌子四五把椅子一个书架，仅此而已。

剛把银币拍在桌子上，男人瞟一眼，就手一挥，把钱都划拉到了桌子上的抽屉里，重新抬起了头。

“问吧。”

“第一个问题，跟她有关。”剛把潘直接抱起来搁在了桌子上。

“这是……海妖？”男人的语气不那么确定。

“对，是海妖，刚刚半岁，一个多月以前啃了一整个成年海妖的晶核，睡了几天之后就变成了现在这个样子，而且变不回去了，你知道怎么回事吗？”

男人的回答让剛松了一口气，太好了，总算遇到个靠谱的了。

“我不知道。”男人特别实诚地摇了摇头，“但你可以去城西的‘魔兽司’找相关的研究人员询问，他们会给你准确的答复。”

“……好吧，这也算是给我指了条路。”剛被噎了一下，但很快释然了，他问了下一个问题。

“这是什么东西？”剛掏出了他们从各种《弥生记》最后一页撕下来的东西，指着这页纸问男人。

“我不知道。但你可以去繁星塔地下一层的‘卷宗司’询问，他们专门研究各种书籍，会给你准确的答复。”

“……你知道‘七日之约’怎么破解吗？”

“我不知道。这种问题，我建议你去繁星塔最顶层的‘咒文司’询问，他们会给你准确的答复。”

“……最后一个问题，”剛咬着后槽牙又拍了五枚银币在桌子上，“你们这个‘问讯处’，为什么收费这么高？”

“因为知识无价。”男人一脸神圣，剛现在才注意到，他身上穿的是代表了博学生的长袍。

剛阴着脸离开了屋子，跟等在外面的光一和健次郎会合。问讯处规定，一次只能进去一个人，魔兽不算。

“去你妈的‘知识无价’！奸商！！”

走在繁星城的阳光下，剛咬牙切齿地把刚才的经历讲给了光一，末了还愤愤地骂着，“浪费了老子这么多银狼，我他妈的都怀疑，刚才那个豹人姑娘是不是托儿！”

“别这么生气啊剛，往好处想，咱们不是知道应该去什么地方搜集信息了吗。”光一试着安慰正在暴走的魅魔。

“站着说话不腰疼！花的不是你的钱是吧！”暗精灵躺枪。

“我的不就是你的，你是在花我的钱啊……”光一的声音委屈极了，谁都能听出来他是装的。

也成功逗笑了剛。

“好了好了别装了，先找个住的地方吧，我有预感，咱们在这座岛上停留的时间，不会太短。”

“哦对了我还想跟你说呢，我刚刚在楼下的信息栏里看见了有租那种独门独户带小院子的房子，好像也不太贵，可以自己做饭什么的，要不我们租个那个吧？”光一向剛提议。

“唔……可以考虑，租赁信息在哪里？带我去看看。”

“就在那边，走吧。”

 

同一时间，繁星港，巨龙专用起降平台。

“小翔你真的不能飞到云层上面去吗？淋雨很辛苦的……”带着兜帽身材火辣的美女用撒娇似的语气央求着平台上的男人。

“银杏前辈，我可是真的恐高啊！”樱井翔苦笑着解释。

“看在我们帮你找到龙语原版《巨龙小史》的份上也不行吗？”

“前辈你饶了我吧，到时候咱们一起掉进海里很好玩么……”

“小翔……”银杏不甘心，她瞪大了眼睛，深紫色的眸子逐渐变浅，慢慢散发出了莹莹的紫色幽光。

樱井翔毫无反应，半晌，终于闲闲地开了口。

“银杏前辈，不是我说，你这个魅惑术，简直是烂到家了。”

“樱井翔！”魅魔美女瞬间炸毛了。

始作俑者则露出一对大门牙笑得像只啮齿动物。

“好了好了银杏，我已经买到带避雨魔法阵的地毯了，到时候铺到小翔背上也一样嘛。”一个暗精灵的高挑美女边说边走近了在平台上磨叽的两个人。

“丽娜姐姐！”

“丽丝安娜前辈！”

两个人同时转头，异口同声。

“都说了叫我丽娜前辈就可以了。”丽丝安娜摆摆手，举了举手里的东西，“已经准备好了，我们出发吧。”

“走喽走喽！去沙弗莱岛咯！”银杏显得很兴奋。

“我家在舒俱来岛……”樱井翔哭笑不得。

“别跟她较真，她就这样，小孩子脾气。”丽丝安娜说起银杏的时候，宠溺的表情，好像对方是自己的女儿。

“话说前辈，你们到底去巨龙双岛要做什么？”樱井翔有些好奇。

“去调查一些我在意的事情，还会去跟你们的长老们谈一谈。”丽丝安娜向海面上看去，眺望着那波涛汹涌的遥远西方。

“好嘞。”樱井翔答应一声，摇身一变，深红色的巨龙就出现在了平台上。

等到丽丝安娜和银杏都爬上自己的后背，樱井翔伸展翅膀，飞了起来。

沐浴着黄昏与斜阳，一路向西。

繁星城中，光一和剛对港口那里发生的事情一无所知，他们此时正在收拾新租的房子，打扫房间，潘和健次郎在院子里玩耍。

虽然下午被“奸商”坑了一笔银狼，但这座城市无与伦比的包容性，已经让剛渐渐喜欢上了这里。

因为他露出了尖角和尾巴，却并没有被当成是怪物。

 

——TBC


End file.
